1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress system including low pressure air communicating chamber for providing support to a recumbent person.
2. Description of Related Art
Patients who lie on beds for a long term are easily subject to suffer from decubitus ulcers due to humidity or unrelieved pressure. A conventional mattress is made of thick and soft material, such as cotton. The thickness of the mattress can prevent the human body of the patient from directly touching a hard surface and provides some support. However, the conventional mattress is not sufficient to prevent decubitus ulcers.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,945,979 describes a mattress with airflow-circulating function. Filled static air chambers with enough air to support a patient are too stiff.
It is desirable to provide an improved mattress to provide contouring and sufficient support.